


Crackship

by Crack_ship_queen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_ship_queen/pseuds/Crack_ship_queen
Summary: They all date then some breakup and some get with others
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Crackship

Betty and Jughead date for 6 months then she kisses Archie and Cheryl and Toni finds out so they tell Veronica. Veronica exposes them at the prom then Betty and Jughead break up as do Veronica and Archie breakup. A couple months go by and Jughead and Veronica hang out more and more one day Veronica kisses him then they start dating leaving Betty and Archie alone. Three years later Veronica and Jughead get married and have babies, Betty meets a serpent named, Sweet Pea, and Archie is engaged to singer, Josie McCoy. Cheryl and Toni Travel the world with there 2 year old twins, Karsen and Penelope.

THE END


End file.
